The reactivities of various reagents in proton transfer and nucleophilic substitution reactions in both aqueous and non-aqueous solvents will be studied. The comparative behavior of neutral and charged acids and bases acting in the Lewis, and in the Bronsted sense will be determined from the results. The goal of the research is an understanding of solvents and structural factors which determine rates of reactions.